


The Best Type of Medicine

by simonsfanfics



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Park Jisung (NCT), M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Top Lee Jeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:42:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26000599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simonsfanfics/pseuds/simonsfanfics
Summary: Jisung's sick and he knows exactly what type of medicine he needs.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno/Park Jisung, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Park Jisung, Lee Jeno/Park Jisung
Comments: 8
Kudos: 96





	The Best Type of Medicine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AquaPotatoesss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquaPotatoesss/gifts).



“How’s Jisung feeling?” Donghyuck asked Jeno as the older boy let him into the Dream dorm. Jisung had been sick for the past few days and since Donghyuck had a free day he figured he’d check on the dancer.

“Not sure. I haven’t seen him since yesterday morning when he wanted some water.” Jeno answered with a shrug.

“EXCUSE ME!” Donghyuck screamed at Jeno. Renjun and Jaemin had taken advantage of their days off to go on a vacation together, leaving only Jeno with the sick Jisung. “YOU’RE SUPPOSED TO BE TAKING CARE OF HIM YOU ASSHOLE!”

“It’s not my fault he hasn’t left his room.” Jeno replied, only for Donghyuck to grab the rapper’s shirt and drag him to Jisung’s room. After knocking lightly Donghyuck quietly opened the door and went inside, bringing a reluctant Jeno with him. Walking in, they saw a very pale Jisung lying in Jaemin’s bed. Jeno felt a little bad as he and Donghyuck walked over to the boy, Jisung wasn’t wearing a shirt and even with the air conditioner on full blast the younger still looked sweaty. 

“Hey Jisung, how are you feeling?” Donghyuck asked as he sat down next to the younger boy.

“Awful.” Jisung answered with a pout and a sniffle. “I kept calling for Jeno to bring me more water but he never did.” Donghyuck turned to the rapper and Jeno understood the glare, ‘Get him water or I swear to god I’ll fucking murder you.’ Jeno didn’t need to be told, immediately walking towards the kitchen.

By the time Jeno had returned, carrying four bottles of water, Donghyuck was laying across from Jisung and the two were chatting away, barely acknowledging the rapper’s presence. Jeno opened one of the bottles as he walked back to the bed and gave it to Jisung and while the youngest was gulping down the water Donghyuck turned to Jeno, “I think since you’ve been such a dick to our poor sick Jisung you should do whatever he says.” 

Although it wasn’t phrased like a command Jeno knew he didn’t have a say, sighing the oldest sat down next to Jisung and looked at the sick boy. “What do you want me to do Jisung?” 

Jeno could tell the two had been discussing this while he was getting water because Jisung didn’t take more than a second to reply. Jisung started rubbing Jeno’s dick through the older boy’s sweatpants as he answered. “They say sex is the best medicine.”

Jeno knew this was Donghyuck’s doing, the singer sitting across from them and smiling like the demon he was. “Well go on Jeno, Jisung needs his medicine. Why don’t you give the patient a kiss.”

“If I get sick from this you’re taking care of me.” Jeno said to Donghyuck before leaning in to kiss Jisung, the youngest continuing to rub Jeno’s hardening cock. Jeno pulled back the covers and was surprised to see that Jisung was totally naked and rock hard, the aching cock twitching as it was exposed to the cold air. 

With a final peck, Jeno pulled away from Jisung and started kissing his way down the boy’s body. Jeno paused at Jisung’s nipples and toyed with the sensitive nubs for a little, making Jisung whine loudly and causing the younger’s cock to visibly throb from pleasure. As much as Jisung enjoyed what Jeno was doing he really wanted the other boy’s mouth on his cock, shoving lightly at Jeno’s shoulder until the older boy got the message. 

After kissing his way down Jisung’s abs, Jeno found himself in front of Jisung’s rock hard cock. Jeno reached forward and stroked the pulsing shaft a few times before leaning in and sucking the sensitive head into his mouth. Jeno swirled his tongue around the head for a few seconds before suddenly sucking Jisung’s entire shaft down his throat and burying his face in the younger’s trimmed pubes. Jisung cried out at the feeling of being deepthroated, grabbing Jeno’s hair in an attempt to keep his cock in the older boy’s mouth. Although Jeno did want to make Jisung feel good he also needed to breathe and after a little while he pulled off the cock, Jisung whining at loss.

Jeno had forgotten Donghyuck was in the room, reminded of the singer’s presence when Donghyuck spoke. “Come on Jeno he’s sick, the least you can do is deepthroat him for more than a few seconds.”

“I’d like to see you do better.” Jeno spat back, only for Donghyuck to shove him aside and take the now open spot between Jisung’s legs. As Jeno sat down next to Jisung the younger boy moaned loudly, Donghyuck had skillfully taken Jisung’s long shaft down his throat and was staring up at the other two. Jisung laid his head in Jeno’s lap as Donghyuck continued expertly blowing the youngest. 

Donghyuck, hoping to access Jisung's hole, flipped the boy onto his stomach and spread his firm cheeks. Carefully working a spit covered finger inside Jisung, Donghyuck watched as the hole greedily sucked his finger into the tight heat. Donghyuck knew Jisung could handle more and pushed another finger into the sick boy. Jisung whined into Jeno’s lap as he felt his hole being stretched by Donghyuck’s nimble fingers, Jeno stroking Jisung’s hair as he felt the youngest drool onto his thigh. 

Jisung was ready to get fucked and lifted his head out of Jeno’s lap to weakly tell Donghyuck as much. After carefully withdrawing his fingers Donghyuck got off the bed and took off his clothes, returning naked and hard along with a bottle of lube. Donghyuck slicked himself up and pressed the head of his throbbing against Jisung’s entrance, both boys whining loudly as it popped inside the incredibly tight hole.

Donghyuck wasn’t the gentlest of tops and didn’t hesitate before beginning to pound into Jisung’s pliant body. Jeno continued stroking Jisung’s hair as Donghyuck mercilessly fucked the sick boy, the force of his thrusts making Jisung’s head move in Jeno’s lap and bump against the tent in the oldest’s sweats. 

Jisung whined loudly as he felt Jeno’s throbbing erection posing against his head and the youngest decided he wanted it in his mouth. Jisung started licking at Jeno’s cock through the sweatpants, weakly pawing at the older boy’s waistband and whining when he wasn’t able to remove the obnoxious piece of clothing. Understanding what Jisung wanted, Jeno lifted his hips and pulled his pants down himself, Jisung’s face lighting up at the sight of Jeno’s huge cock. 

Jisung sucked the fat dick into his mouth, bobbing his head in Jeno’s lap as Donghyuck continued his rough pace. When Donghyuck located Jisung’s prostate the youngest whined around the thick cock filling his mouth, the vibrations causing Jeno to let out a groan of his own. Donghyuck started targeting the bundle of nerves, hitting it with every thrust and turning Jisung into a drooling mess as Donghyuck brutally jackhammered into his tight hole. 

Jeno, enjoying the sensation of Jisung’s warm mouth around his aching cock, threaded his fingers through Jisung’s hair and started thrusting up into the youngest’s open mouth. Knowing Jisung liked it rough, Jeno didn’t hold back and started aggressively fucking into the boy’s mouth and forcing his massive cock down Jisung’s throat. Donghyuck saw how Jeno was using Jisung’s mouth and it drove him to fuck into the youngest even harder. Jisung loved the way the older boys were using him like a cocksleeve and he doesn’t think he’s been this turned on in months. 

Feeling Jisung’s incredibly tight hole clenching around him was pushing Donghyuck closer to his orgasm. Continuing to destroy the youngest’s hole, Donghyuck leaned down and whispered in Jisung’s ear. “Are you ready for your medicine Jisung? It’s almost ready.”

Hearing Donghyuck’s words Jisung tried to whine, however due to Jeno’s rough pace all that came out was a gargled noise. With a loud moan Donghyuck pulled out of Jisung and started spraying his load all over the younger boy’s back, Jisung moaning around Jeno’s thick cock as he felt the thick cum hitting his hot skin. 

Donghyuck panted as he came down from his high, sitting back to watch Jeno continue to abuse Jisung’s mouth. However Jeno wanted a turn with Jisung’s hole, burying Jisung’s nose in his pubes one final time before pulling out and moving next to Donghyuck. Jeno’s shaft was covered in enough drool that he didn’t need lube and once he was lined up Jeno slammed his entire eight inch cock into Jisung’s well used hole. 

Jeno set a rough pace and started slamming into Jisung, not giving the boy a second to adjust to the massive cock. With Jisung’s mouth was free the room soon filled with the sounds of his whines as Jeno mercilessly fucked the boy, wrapping his hand in Jisung’s hair to gain better leverage and fucking the boy even harder. Donghyuck looked down at the mess he’d made on Jisung’s back and started licking the cum off the younger boy. 

Deciding it was about time for Jisung to cum, the youngest was still sick and needed to rest, Jeno started targeting the younger boy’s sweet spot and making Jisung whine even louder. Slamming into Jisung’s prostate with every thrust, Jeno wrapped his hand around the younger’s aching cock and started stroking the throbbing shaft. Feeling Jeno’s hand on his was all it took to push Jisung over the edge and with a loud cry Jisung came, shooting cum all over the bed below him. As Jeno felt Jisung’s hole spasming around him he pulled out, not wanting to cum inside the younger boy.

“Open wide Jisung, it’s time for more medicine.” Jeno said as he presented Jisung with his pulsing cock. Jisung was too weak to do more than open his mouth but that was fine with Jeno. The older boy started jerking off over Jisung and just before he came Jeno pushed his entire cock back inside Jisung’s mouth, firing his cum directly down the boy’s throat. 

Jeno pulled out of Jisung’s mouth before gathering the younger boy into his arms. Jisung whined at being moved but Donghyuck shushed him. “Jisung you can’t sleep in your own cum. Jeno put him in Renjun’s room, he can sleep there tonight.”

As Jeno placed the exhausted Jisung in Renjun’s bed, Donghyuck gently brushed the hair out of Jisung’s face. “So Jisung, did you enjoy your medicine?”

“Yeah.” Jisung answered quietly, “It tasted better than normal medicine.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wanna 1000% stress Jisung isn't supposed to have covid in this, idk if anyone's gonna assume that but just to be safe I thought I'd blatantly state that he does not have covid in this fic.
> 
> Shout out to AquaPotatoesss for requesting this AND for being the first one to request something because this was actually super fun to write.
> 
> Anyways let me know what you think and thanks for reading.
> 
> Also come follow me on twitter @simonsfanfics to hear my concepts and shit/to know when I post.


End file.
